DRAGON PARK Z!
by Innerhell Jiyobi
Summary: When Goku and friends piss off Vegeta, hilarity ensues and people die. YAY!


**DRAGON PARK Z**

by Innerhell

**--**

One day, Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin were around for no apparent reason, doing nothing and stuff.

"Dude, I'm so bored," Vegeta whined. "Wanna blow something up?"

"Sure," Goku said. "Let's blow up a cow!"

And so they did.

"That was awesome!!" Vegeta said. "Messy, but kickass!! Uhh, Goku? What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Goku. "I'm eating this cow!"

"Fatass!"

"WAAAZZUUUP!" said Gohan.

"Gohan?" Goku said. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm the Great Saiyaman!"

"That's pretty gay, dude," Vegeta said. "Pretty gay."

"MmmrMmmrRmmr," Krillin said.

"Damn straight, midget!" Vegeta said, laughing.

"For your information, Vegeta," Gohan said. "Bulma was the one that made it!"

"She did?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna tell her that you think it's gay!"

"Oh man. She's gonna cut off my balls for sure!" Vegeta said. "YOU TELL HER, I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"MmmrMrmrRmrm," said Krillin.

"Shut up, Krillin!! I am not Bulma's bitch!!" Vegeta shouted. "She's **my** bitch, you stupid midget!!"

"Hey! Stop calling Krillin a midget!" Goku said. "You're not that tall yourself, Vegeta."

Everybody laughed

"bleep YOU, GOKU!!" Vegeta yelled and flicked everyone off. "bleep YOU ALL!!"

Vegeta flew away.

"What a moody little bitch," Gohan said.

"Now, that's not nice, son," Goku lectured. "Vegeta is not a bitch. He's an asshole and a prick and a bastard, but he is **not **a bitch. Understand, son?"

"No."

"Eh, let's go blow up some cows," Goku said. "I'm hungry."

Meanwhile, Vegeta was venting. Blowing stuff up and screaming his lungs out.

"THOSE DUMB bleeps!! HOW DARE THOSE bleep-FACED MOTHERbleepers INSULT THE MUTHAbleepin PRINCE OF THE SAYAINS!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GOKU!! ONE OF THESE DAYS!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU bleeping RETARD!!"

"What's up with you?" Piccolo said.

"Nothin much, towel-head. Nothin much."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Vegeta? STOP CALLING ME A bleeping TOWEL-HEAD!!"

"Well, stop wearing that stupid towel on your head and maybe I'll stop calling you a towel-head,

greenie!"

"bleep OFF, VEGETA!!" Piccolo shouted. "I like this turban."

And so they went their separate ways.

"Howdy ho, kids!!" Mr. Buu said to Vegeta.

"I'm not a kid, you stupid pink bleep!"

"You wanna try something magical?"

"What'chu talkin' 'bout, Buu?"

"I have here an amazing drug called 'peyote'!"

"A drug? But aren't drugs bad, Mr. Buu?"

"No, silly! Drugs aren't bad! Remember, Vegeta! Drugs don't kill people; people kill people!

So, you wanna try some?"

"I don't know, dude. It doesn't look very appetizing."

"C'mon! It's _really_ good!"

"Well, okay."

Vegeta ate a chunk.

"Umm, nothing's happening," Vegeta said. "No, waitaminute!! I'm starting to see something! Colors so vivid! Vision getting distorted! I think I'm going INSANE!!"

Vegeta flew away, freaking out from the peyote.

_(Ih/n: Peyote is a drug that comes from the top of the peyote cactus that causes people to hallucinate. For a visual explanation on the power of peyote, watch 'Beavis and Butthead Do America'. When Beavis and Butthead wander around the desert, Beavis takes a bite out of the peyote cactus and starts freakin' out! Anyway... back to the fic...)_

On the other side of Dragon Park, Goku, Gohan and Krillin were still blowing up cows.

"Ugh, I think that last cow made me constipated," Goku said.

"Goku! Gohan!" Bulma called out. "Vegeta's killing everybody! You've got to--"

And then a big energy beam blasted through Bulma, disintegrating the blue-haired bimbo.

"NO!!" Goku cried. "VEGETA!! Why'd you kill Bulma!?"

"That wasn't Bulma! It was a monster! A MONSTER!!" Vegeta said with a crazed look in his eyes. "And you, Goku! You're not really Goku! You're a monster! DIE, MONSTER! DIE!!"

Vegeta fired a ki blast. Krillin jumped in the way.

"Ohmigod! You killed Krillin!" Gohan said. "You **BASTARD**!!"

"Damn you, Vegeta!" Goku said. "I'm going to kill you!"

A couple hours of fighting later...  
"Vegeta, are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'm okay. What happened?" Vegeta answered.

"You were all freaking out from peyote and you killed half the people on the planet," explained Gohan. "And then there were these space aliens that attacked Earth and tried to take over, but we killed them all. And then a bunch of villains from H.F.I.L broke out and caused some chaos and havoc. And then..."

"Isn't it amazing what happens in just one day?" commented Goku.

"...in the end, we gathered all the dragon balls and we wished all the good people back to life," Gohan continued. "The end."

"That's amazing," Vegeta said sarcastically. "Well, dudes. I just wanna say: I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for killing everyone."

"Aww, that's okay, Vegeta," said Gohan.

"I'm sorry for calling Krillin a midget."

"MmmRmmrMrmrmr!" Krillin said happily.

"And I'm sorry for pissing in Goku's cereal."

"Aww, that's--" Goku said. "Hey! Waitaminute! When'd you do that!?"

"Well, I've apologized for everything," Vegeta said. "Don't you guys have anything to apologize to me?"

"Umm, not really," Gohan said.

"So that's why my cereal tasted funny this morning," Goku said. "You! Bastard!"

"What?" Vegeta said. "Aw, SCREW YOU, GUYS!! I'M GOING HOME!!"

EPILOGUE

"What have we learned today, kids?" Goku said.

"We learned that drugs are bad," Gohan said. "Really bad!"

"Well, not all drugs," said Vegeta. "Hey, Krillin! You got your bong?"

"RmmMrmrm!!" Krillin said, carrying a bong.

"Alright!" Vegeta said.

"Go, Vegeta! Go, Vegeta!" everybody said. "TOKE! TOKE! TOKE! TOKE! TOKE!"

"YEAH!!" Vegeta said. "THIS IS SOME GOOD bleep!!"

THE END

©Innerhell


End file.
